Love Bite
by come-gentle-night
Summary: With this permission, instincts took over. Edward closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and bit down on my wrist. What happens when only Bella can save Edward? Will she finally get to be SuperMan? T for safe.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Preface

Alice had told me before:

_Vampires can die, Bella. But if a vampire is close to death then they can be saved by giving them blood to drink when theirs is gone ._

That's when it hit me: I could save him. I couldn't let him die. He was so much more than me, some average human. I stood from his body, his eyes on me, my eyes scanning the room. I located what I wanted about 50 feet away from me. I ran to it and bent to picked it up. I grabbed the shard of glass off of the ground. It was broken at an angle that went thin and sharp to a point. This would do the job. I didn't really think about myself or that Edward could kill me or that it could be painful. All I knew is that I had to save him.

I held the glass tenderly in my palm and ran back to my love. He watched in horror as I placed the glass to my wrist- he was in to much pain to cry out- and pressed down on the glass and slid in against the blue veins.

I felt a sharp pain and let out a small cry; my angel's eyes held pain for what I was doing. The blood pulsed out of my wrist and flowed down my palm, to my fingertips and to the floor. It stung the cut as blood poured out. I knelt down onto my knees, kneeling near his head and holding my dripping wrist. I saw the war in his eyes.

He so desperately wanted to take my blood, he had fought his instincts every time he was around me. Now, with him lying in his own blood, needing mine so much, he was tempted. But he loved me unconditionally, no matter what. I knew this and I knew what he would do, but my life was so much less than his.

As I placed my dripping wrist to his mouth he turned his face away. I pulled his body towards me, and he melted under my warm touch. I cradled his head in my hands, to weak now to refuse me, and once again brought wrist to his mouth. As the thick, warm liquid dripped into his partially opened mouth, I knew he could not refuse. It was just a matter of time, time I didn't have to save him.

He looked me in the eyes then and I could see he, as a person, was losing the battle. His instincts were taking over, but surprisingly I was not frightened, I was relieved he was giving in. That he would survive.

"It's okay," I cooed, "just do it."

With this permission, instincts took over. Edward closed his eyes, opened his mouth and bit down on my wrist.

**Okay everyone. I won't be able to update for a while because I am trying to get into honor's English. I will be working on this, but until later: I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review. Criticism is always welcomed and praise is loved. Let me know if I should continue this story. If I don't get reviews, I won't go on.**

**-CJ**


	2. Fright

**Hi everyone! I am so happy to be able to continue with this story. I was very, very happy with the reviews I got from the preface. I never realized that reviews would make me this happy when I began writing this story. Thank you to all who reviewed and enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or New Moon. Both of those very fabulous books are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

Fright

I woke up suddenly from my dream. Had that been real? I looked around my room in alarm. Everything was there, my rocking chair, my desk, my window, my bed, Edward…

I jumped slightly when my eyes found him. Flashed from my dream crossed my mind in bits

_I held the glass to my wrist, and pulled it sharply, creating a thin but deep wound. Edward looked at me in horror as I knelt down besides him._

"_It's okay," I cooed, "just do it."_

_Edward closed his eyes, opened his eyes and bit down on my wrist._

That one scene played in my mind before Edward sat up from his lying position on my bed. He wrapped his marble arms around me and looked down at my horror filled expression with his own.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

I didn't respond and he lightly shook me. This brought me back into reality enough to say something.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine. I just…had a bad dream, that's all," I responded with little conviction to my voice. He stared deeply into my eyes, still worried, but he nodded his head.

"Alright. If that's all you say. Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, but I could hear the underlying curiosity.

"Not right now, maybe later. I just want to take a shower," and what I spoke was true. A layer of sticky sweat had formed on my forehead and all over the rest of my body. That dream had really shaken me up.

"Go take a shower; I'll be right here," he said with my favorite crooked smile. He had instantly changed his expression to one of happiness to make me feel better, I knew.

I nodded and stood. I stumbled slightly and Edward stuck out his arm as balance. I gave him a thank you smile and proceeded to my closet. Once there, I shuffled through my hangers of clothes before I settled on a long, dark blue sweater and a pair of black jeans. They were both from my most recent shopping trip with Alice, but surprisingly, I loved both of them. I normally hated everything I bought- or rather she bought- on those shopping trips, but this was the one exception. They both flaunted the little curves I had and the color contrasted nicely against my skin, as Edward so fondly told me.

I snatched my bag of toiletries on the way out the door and walked slowly to the bathroom. It was dark all through the house, and from the windows downstairs, it looked as if it was still dark outside. I wondered what time it was, but didn't dwell on it too long.

I shut the bathroom door quietly behind me-I didn't want to wake up Charlie if he was still sleeping- and undressed. I shivered once all of my clothes were shed and in a heap on the ground. The cold linoleum that made contact with my feet send shivers up my back and all through my body. I turned on the shower and got in when it was hot.

The way they beat down on my back in gentle _pit-pats_ and helped me relax. That dream, as somber as it was, seemed so real. It was like I could feel the pain of the glass against my veins and the concrete under me in the dream. That one last part constantly ran through my mind.

Edward wouldn't do that. But it he was in the state he was in there, he could. I toiled with the possibilities of the dream, and each second that passed, frightened me more and more. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was so real about that dream. It was like when you are a little kid and you dream of having a huge birthday party. In the dream you open all the presents and get all the things you have ever wanted and play all the games with your friends. But when you wake up and look all around the room for your presents and you ask your mom,

"Mommy, where are my presents?"

And she answers, "What presents, sweetie?"

At that moment you know it was a dream, but it was so real and so good, you wished it were real.

That was how this dream was, only it was the opposite. It wasn't a good dream at all. Not because I didn't want to actually be Super Man for a change and save Edward, I just never wanted to see that look in his eyes. I never wanted him to feel so helpless, like I had felt so many time before. Like with James, with the Volturi, with Laurent, they were so much stronger than me and I could do nothing against their power. That was one thing I never wanted Edward to feel.

The faucet soon poured out cold water as the hot ran out and I turned off the shower. If anything, the shower had helped to sort out my thoughts. The small window over my shower and the mirrors were fogged up, and the air was thick with steam. I pulled my towel around me and wrung out my wet hair into the sink. I found a small towel under the sink and wiped off the mirrors before I brushed my teeth. I grabbed a comb from out of my bag and pulled it through my hair. I encountered a few knots, but nothing too serious.

After I was fully dresses, I patted a towel through my hair once again and headed out of the bathroom. I made my way back into my bedroom.

I began to wonder how long I had actually been in the shower. It was bright outside -or so it seemed from inside the house. It was not the kind of bright like sunny-bright, but more bright like through-clouds-bright. I walked through my room, dropping my dirty pajamas into the hamper and putting my toiletries back on my desk.

Edward was still on my bed, but had different clothes on. My guess was that he ran home when I was in the shower. He saw me staring at the clothes and spoke.

"I went home quickly." I nodded in response and went to sit next to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat down on his knees, my side pressed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my wet hair.

"Strawberry?" he asked about my shampoo.

"Yep."

We sat like that for a few minutes longer before Edward lifted me from the bed and ran downstairs. He lightly placed me at the kitchen table and went to the cupboards to look for food.

"What would you like?" he wondered, rapidly scanning the refrigerator and the cabinets, "Cereal, oatmeal, pancakes, eggs, bacon?"

"How about cereal? If it's not to much of a bother…" I replied in a light tone.

"Whatever you wish," he said back in the same tone. I laughed softly and smiled, and in a moment he placed my cereal in front of me. I ate quickly, not really tasting the food. I was too preoccupied with watching Edward watching me. His mouth turned up into a crooked smile and I smiled bigger. He laughed suddenly and I looked down to see I had dropped my spoon, full of cereal to the ground. Before I could move, he was already wiping it up and was seated again.

I blushed crimson and looked down. There was nothing left in my bowl except milk so I just watched it and the reflection of the room on it. That was certainly embarrassing. Why did I have to be a klutz?

A cool hand reached out and lifted my chin, gently. I raised my eyes to meet Edward's warm, honey ones. He was knelt down to the side of my chair on his knees.

"Don't be embarrassed; it was cute," he laughed. I blushed deeper and I heard his musical laugh fill the room. How was he so perfect? Everything about him was perfect…and then there was me. Just plain old me.

His pale fingers brushed across my cheek in the pattern of the blush and he pulled me toward him. He bent his head forward and met my warm lips with his cold ones, softly. I responded a little more than softly and I moved my lips against his, in time with his. I felt him smile against my lips when I knotted my fingers in his hair. He slowly pulled back and took my hand.

"Ready for school?" he asked. I looked at the clock on the stove:

8:01 A.M.

"Yes, are you?"

" Whenever you are."

I stood, Edward followed and we went back up stair to fetch my book bag. I took it from my desk chair and we walked back down the stairs. He took my backpack from me, acting like it was as light as a feather. To him it probably was. Another added plus of being a vampire: super-speed, super-beauty, and super-strength.

I snagged my raincoat on the way out the door and locked it behind me. I walked beside him, matching his pace to my own, and walked to his car. He held the passenger side door open for me and I climbed in. My backpack was put in the backseat and he was in the drivers seat with a quick burst of speed. He revved the engine and began pulling out of the driveway.

I laid my head against the seat behind me and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it was only Monday, I was already exhausted. That dream had taken a lot out of me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked again.

"I'm just tired. Don't worry, I'll be fine," I replied. Opening my eyes, I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"You just seem quiet today, is all," he muttered.

As I turned away from him once again to fall into a partial sleep, I failed to notice the burgundy eyes staring at me from the trees next to the road- the eyes that could ultimately lead to my demise.

**I hope you all liked the chapter! As stated before, reviews make me very, very happy and make me want to write faster, so if you want another chapter, than review! I don't know when I am going to update, sometime soon I hope. I am working on the 2nd chapter right now.**

**-CJ**

**P.S. Just a little clue: the preface dream wasn't/ isn't going to be JUST a dream. That's all I'll say right now. Also, give a huge thanks to my editor: Misery's-Toll!**


	3. Burgundy? Or Blue?

**Hello once again. So yesterday I was dying my hair with all of my friends (we all died our hair purple). It was super-sick, but then an old guy at Starbucks was staring at me funny! Like I promised, I updated by the weekend and now I am updating again. I truly am happy with the feed back I am getting. Keep it up everyone! Now, to why you are all here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any of those character. (thought I wish very dearly that I owned Eddikins. My goodness, that would be great!)**

Chapter 2

Burgundy? Or Blue?

We arrived at school within five minutes, thanks to the 150 mph speed Edward drove his car through town, gracefully weaving the silver Volvo through traffic and around curves and bends. My mini-nap had actually done me good because as soon as Edward gently shook me awake, I was actually alert and ready. I was amazed the dream didn't haunt me in my short nap, but was rather happy it didn't. Edward came around my door and opened it for me, carrying his bag and mine. He took my hand in his and pulled me away from the parking lot, toward the school buildings. I decided to not think about the dream right now, to just push it to the back of my memory. It was only a dream, after all.

The clouds over head were getting darker by the minute and I guessed that it would rain sometime soon. My rain coat was still in the car, but I was too preoccupied with keeping up with Edward to really care. Besides, It wasn't like I was going to be outside all day.

I walked along side Edward until we reached the cover of the over hang around the school. Most of my classmates were seated at picnic tables here and there, gossiping and talking to their friends. The skaters in one section, the band geeks, sporty people and jocks, preps, Goths, nerds, rockers, and the popular kids were all at different tables and places. As I looked at my classmates, I wondered where I would be if I had not been with Edward, if I had never been so fascinated by him or his siblings, if I had never talked to him. I would probably be with the popular kids, Mike's group.

The Cullens never fitted in here, or anywhere, I guessed. They were so beautiful and friendly, but it was human nature to shy away from vampires even if the human was not knowledgeable of the fact of what they were. It was their instincts ruling them from thousands, maybe even millions of years of practice.

I scanned the rest of the small high school population and quickly spotted a free table. It was in the far corner of the courtyard and we headed for it. I found it slightly funny. Looking around the school you saw: hicks over there, skaters in the corner, preppies in the middle, jocks by the basket ball courts, vampires and a human in the courtyard… It seemed amusing how among all these people, there were some that were not even human.

Edward looked down at my amused expression, questioningly. I merely smiled up at his perfect face and looked forward to see Alice bounding toward me. She looked sympathetic, but also happy.

"Hello," she sang, her voice song-like and beautiful.

"Hi, Alice," I called back. My voice sounded rough compared to the smoothness of Alice's.

"Bella," she chided, taking a hold of my other arm opposite of the one Edward was attached to, "I am so sorry! I should have warned you about the dream, I just thought it wouldn't be so bad. Do you forgive me? Please say you do, I have to take you shopping after school today."

The minute shopping was brought into the picture, I stepped out. I hated shopping, even more, I hated shopping with Alice. She was my best friend in every way, but I had nothing to repay her with. Money just sort of gathers when you live forever and your dad's a doctor. I grimaced before I spoke.

"I am fine Alice. The dream shook me up, but I am okay now," I skillfully left out the shopping part and the forgiving part for later. Maybe I could swing this to my advantage. Alice pouted and asked me again.

"Come shopping with me, please! It will be so much fun! And please forgive me!"

"I forgive you Alice," I spoke, 'accidentally' not hearing the part about shopping. Alice pouted again and looked at me with wide eyes-as if I had just hurt her feelings. Before she could say anything I turned to Edward.

"Edward, what was due in math?" Edward's stifled a laugh at my attempt to avoid the question and Alice scowled. He pulled me closer to him and bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I leaned into his icy touch when he moved a stray strand of my chocolate brown hair from my face, and smiled up at him. His eyes seemed to grow more golden in color before I looked away. The bell had rang and destroyed our moment, and we headed off to class.

The three of us took the last available seats which were at the front of the class. English. It was my favorite class, but the teacher could sometimes she wasn't good. The teacher I had right now was new teacher this year. She was a student teacher who took over our class for the second semester. She was short, with medium length dark hair and green brown eyes. She was pretty young, maybe 26 or 27.

Edward cast another glance my way before the teacher began speaking to the class about this year's objectives. I zoned out on most of what she was saying, storing the crucial parts away in my memory.

The other 3 classes before lunch passed in this fashion -Edward and I whispering to each other and sometimes passing notes, while Alice pretended to be very attentive to the teacher, but still managing to roll her eyes at us occasionally.

When the bell rang for lunch, Edward and I met Alice in the cafeteria before we lined up for food. He loaded a tray with food, enough for him and me. I protested when he pulled out his wallet to buy it for me, but he wouldn't even think of letting me pay.

"Half of this is for me, you know," he said with a sly grin.

The only person who could eat the food out of Edward, Alice, and I was me, of course. I guess they could eat it, but they would just have to vomit it up later. Blood was much more preferable for them.

I couldn't exactly say, "No, let me buy it, honey. Remember, you're a vampire and you can't eat it," in front of everyone so I let it go. We walked back over to the table that Alice was perched at. I grabbed an orange off of the tray and began to peel the outside. The rain had started and it pounded against the metal roof top. I looked out to the doors nearest us to see just how hard it was raining, but something else caught my attention.

Staring back at me were a pair of blue eyes. It wasn't the eyes that startled me; many students had blue eyes in this small town, but it was who those eyes belonged to. The beholder of those eyes was tall, extremely handsome, and extremely pale. A vampire.

Edward and Alice followed my gaze to the doors and stiffened in their seats. Edward let out a fierce, low growl towards this unwanted stranger, but he stayed in his seat. His hand automatically pulled me to him, wrapping around my waist and holding me protectively. I, however, did not notice his actions because one thing about those eyes frightened me.

Unlike the beautiful topaz of vampires who drank from animals, this vampire's eyes were blue. What would this vampire's diet be? Would this encounter with another vampire be like my ones before? Would Edward have to save me? Or like my dream had showed, would I have to save Edward?

Was this only a coincidence that my dream occurred the night before new vampires came to town?

**This was a kinda short chapter, I thought. Let me know if it needs to be longer. I write for an audience, so the audience needs to tell me what they want. I thought this was a sorta confusing chapter. Ask me whatever questions you may have.**

**Please review! I won't update until you review!**

**-CJ**

**P.S. Gosh, I love purple! (So does my editor, Misery's-Toll!)**


	4. Perfection

**Hello ladies (and gentlemen?)! You always hear people say, "Reviews make me so happy!" and let me tell you, until I started this story I never realized how true that statement is! Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter and this one. I am having fun writing this and I hope you guys are having fun reading it, too. I am so sorry for getting this out late. I have been up until midnight doing homework for the past month or so and the sleep deprivation is finally catching up to me. **

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, why would I be here, writing this story, and not Eclipse?**

Chapter 3

Perfection

I was so transfixed on the man to even see who was besides him. Standing to his right was another vampire. It was easy to see what she was because her eyes were the same golden color I was used to.

She was about 5'8" and had a slim, yet athletic build. She had curly hair, each ringlet was extremely tight and small, that was pulled back into two pony tails at the back of her head. She also had the same pale skin as all other vampires. Her skin was different though. It had a trace of coppery glow underneath. I guessed that she was probable African American when she was human. She had large almond shaped eyes with long lashes. Her eyes were what momentarily shocked me. Contrasting between the man next to her, her eyes were the same warm honey colored I had grew accustomed to with the Cullens.

She had high cheekbones and a rounded nose. She was very beautiful, much more than Rosalie. Her beauty was so striking it was hard to describe. Her features were gently sharp and delicate at the same time. Where Rosalie looked like she was some blonde model off of Sports Illustrated, this woman looked unique. She didn't have an everyday-pretty face, she was one of a kind.

The man besides her was still staring at me. His icy-blue eyes locked me in his gaze. I could not look away so I just stared back. The man was about 6'1", he had black hair and a chiseled face. Every feature looked to be carved out of stone. He was not as handsome as Edward, but he would win a close second.

His eyes still locked me in his gaze until Edward gave another low growl. The man shifted his eyes from me and turned to whisper something to the girl on his right. She laughed and then turned to me with a smile on her face.

Her smile made her even more beautiful and I wondered what the male population of the school was going to think of her. I looked around the cafeteria and saw just what I expected.

Not only was every boy gazing at her with looks of awe and lust, every girl was staring at her. Their expressions ranged from jealous, to mad- probably seeing their boyfriends stare at her- and back to awe. The cafeteria had gone silent and all eyes were fixed on the two new strangers.

The girl whispered something to her companion and they headed our way. Up close, she was even more stunning. She was the picture of perfection in every way. She and her companion pulled out chairs directly across from us and sat down.

Edward gave another low, ferocious growl; I, as a human, could only hear him because I was so close. Alice, on the other side of me didn't move.

The girl raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"No need to worry, Edward. We won't hurt her," she spoke with such an air it amazed me. How did she know his name?

"How do I know that, Cyprien?" Edward hissed. How did he know her name?

She threw her head back and gave a high, perfect laugh before looking dead at me. She whispered with a small, seductive grin, "Because it would be such a pity to loose something so…cute for a noon-time snack."

Edward glared at her before turning his attention to the man.

"And how are you, Troy?" Edward spoke with a low voice. It was friendly and warm on the top, but I could hear the underlying warning tones beneath. So…they must know each other?

"Fine, Edward. You? Alice, how are you, love?" Troy asked. Unlike Edward's voice, Troy's voice was light and happy, like there was not a care in the world.

Alice spoke up before Edward. Her eyes were still their honey color; Edward's had turned black.

"I'm doing well," she answered simply.

"Fine," Edward responded, too. Troy turned his blue gaze to me and looked me from head to toe- or what would have been toe if I had not been seated. He then surprised me my reaching out across the table, and extending his hand as a greeting. Another growl erupted from low in Edward's throat and Troy looked up at him. Alice reached around me and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"No need to be so protective. I won't hurt her," he looked back at me. Unsure of what to do, I glanced up at Edward.

Since he knew their names, I could only assume that he knew these people from before he met me. He would certainly know more about them. I hoped. He did not move at all as I looked up at him, he only stared straight ahead at Troy. I looked at Alice and she nodded. She seemed to be sure of herself; she could see the future after all. But why hadn't she seen them? Or if she had, why didn't she tell us?

I shifted my sight back to Troy's hand and carefully extended my own. He reached further out and took hold of my hand, shaking it.

"Hello, my name is Troy. What is your name?" he asked politely, still holding my hand. I looked him straight in the eye. I didn't know if I should be afraid, but until Edward gave me a reason, I would stay strong.

"My name is Bella. Nice to meet you."

"As it is to meet you, my dear," he said with a smile. He dropped my hand and I pulled it back in my lap, cradling it against my body. Cyprien smiled at me and extended her arm. I took it, less carefully this time.

"My name is Cyprien. It's very nice to meet you. "

"My name's Bella. You, too."

Cyprien turned to Alice, the smile gone from her face temporarily .

"How are you Alice? It's been too long," she said.

"I'm doing fine. I assume you are, too," she responded, looking down at the wedding ring on Cyprien's finger. She followed Alice's gaze and smiled.

"Yes, I am doing quite well."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Edward pulled me up from the seat and hurried from the table, Alice following in our step.

I stole one last glance at the table to see Cyprien and Troy still seated, watching us exit the room.

And then, I was outside, standing in the rain.

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next will be longer. By the way, Cyprien is named after me. I just thought that it was a fitting name for my character so I used it. She looks nothing like me; however, it would be cool to be that perfect…**

**Please review! Reviews make me _happy_!**

**-CJ**


	5. Rose

**Wow! I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I have been so busy lately with a 600 (I just found out it is actually worth 600 not 300) point project and homework until midnight everyday. These past weeks have not been fun! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I personally didn't. It was really hard coming back to it after a few weeks. This was really hard to write and I thought it felt choppy in places. Let me know what you think.**

**I do have good news, though! 1: I finished my English project. 2: I made it into honor's English. 3: I am now a volleyball coach. Number three is cool, except now I will have even less time. Okay enough of my rambling. On with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ,or New Moon or any characters in them. Stephenie Meyer does. I own Cyprien and Troy so please don't steal them!**

Chapter 4

Rose

Edward had hurriedly pulled me out into the downpour and we were now walking toward the Volvo. He held my waist with the one hand, and was leading by the elbow with the other.

"Alice, why didn't you see them?" he growled menacingly, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

"I honestly don't know. It was like they had a block on their minds. That would make sense, since it is Cyprien's power, but as soon as they walked into the cafeteria, the block was lifted and I saw a vision," Alice explained.

"And what was it?" Edward hissed. He was obviously very impatient at the moment, distaste for the situation radiated off him like body heat would for a normal person.

"It was just of them shaking hands. I think Cyprien sent it to me to reassure me that Bella would be okay."

"Have you seen what they wanted?"

"No, that was blocked from me as well."

We were just reaching the parking lot now and the rain came down harder, pattering upon the top of our heads. Alice and Edward were completely silent now, both lost in their own thoughts. That, or communicating through their minds.

"Edward, we should be cautious, but they do not pose a threat right now. I don't think they would hurt Bella," Alice finally interrupted the silence.

I guess Alice was talking to Edward with her mind, and only voicing things she wanted me to hear. It made me uneasy for them to be talking without me knowing what they were saying. Like, when two people start talking in another language, and for all you know, they could be talking about you. The difference now, was that I _knew_ they were discussing me, and _I_ had no say in it.

"We don't know that. We don't know what they are here for. And until we do, _she_," Edward signaled to me, "is not going to be anywhere around them."

"You're in all of Bella's classes so even if they happen to be in some, you will be there. There is no reason to run," Alice continued on. Run? Was that what Alice was telling Edward not to do in his mind? Why would we have to run?

Their conversation was slowly turning from a conversation to an argument. The rain had soaked my clothes, and I could feel the wet seeping underneath my jacket, my shirt. I felt it against my skin and a chill rippled down my spine, followed by a set of violent shivers.

Edward and Alice had stopped walking. In the midst of his argument with Alice, he had released me, but was standing barely an inch from me. I wrapped my arms around my chest, holding my soaking clothes to me, trying to keep all the warmth possible close. My hair was soaked, and plastered to my neck; strands stuck to my face. The rain drops hit my hair and ran down my face, then fell to the ground. There was no use wiping them away, the rain wouldn't cease.

Alice and Edward continued to bicker, oblivious to the raging wind and the harsh rain that came down,. Both were soaked as I was, but neither seemed to notice. Their cold skin was exempt to the chill the rain caused.

Edward looked even more perfect when he was wet. His messy auburn hair was running into his smoldering eyes. His marble skin was shining with the water, and his clothes were clinging to his muscular body. This momentarily took my mind off of the shivers that coursed through my body, but they were still there.

"Alice," Edward snarled, "Remember last time? Do you remember James, or have you lost your memory? _That_ is not going to happen again. Not now, not again. Not to her. I can't let it." Edward's voice had gone from a snarl to a low, soft voice filled with heartbreak as he remembered Phoenix.

I froze with the mention of James; my body going rigid, the shivers seeming to stop. That had been the worst experience in my life, and I am sure it had been a thousand times worse for Edward. I unconsciously moved my hand to the crescent scar on my other hand where James had bitten me.

Alice stared down at her feet, ashamed at where she had taken the conversation to. Edward's eyes were brought down to the ground as pain flickered across his face, and suddenly his eyes jumped up to me.

He ran his gaze over my wet hair and soaked appearance. Edward had never brought up Phoenix or even mentioned it, and now I realized why. I had never seen him in so much pain. I knew that it had been hard for him to see me like that, bloody and broken on the floor, but I never understood to what extent he felt it still. Alice never mentioned it to me either; though, by her face now, she must have seen it numerous times. She probably tries to avoid it also.

Edward moved toward me, now, and wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me to his marble chest in reassurance that I was there. Edward stroked my hair and then rested his chin on the top of my head. I rested my hands on his chest and stared out at the forest around us. The rain fell down in harder _pit-pats _and I shivered. I hoped Edward would not notice for I did not want to move away from him, but he did. He looked down at me.

"I am sorry," he muttered and gently pulled me toward the Volvo. He opened the passenger side door, and I sat; bringing my knees up to my chin as I tried to gather all the heat left around me.

I watched through the rear-view mirror as Edward passed Alice, where she still stood, and spoke quickly to her before she nodded and walked away towards the school. Edward moved to the other side of the Volvo and climbed in. He sat silently for a moment before gracefully sliding off his jacket. He gently tucked it around my soaked body and started the car. The jacket was wet all the way through, but I still pulled it against me.

We drove in silence for the next five minutes. We were headed in the direction of the Cullen house, I noticed. I laid my head on my knees and closed my eyes; my wet hair falling like a curtain, ready to shield me from the world. My mind went empty and I drifted into a slumber.

I sat up as Edward pulled the car to an abrupt stop in the driveway of the Cullen mansion. The short sleep had not completely fogged my mind, so I was still able to refuse as Edward tried to pick me up. My left cheek was wet and red from being pressed against my wet knee as I slept. My jeans stuck to my legs as I hurriedly walked through more rain and made a sloshing sound.

Edward had turned unresponsive and just walked along my side. His thoughts were probably years away. We approached the door and I opened it and ran inside, slipping on the door hinge with my wet shoes. Edward caught me with one hand as I began to fall, and then briskly passed me and walked up the stairs.

"Esme will get you some dry clothese," he said quietly as he passed.

Esme, holding a thick, leather-bound book, came around the corner of the hall and took in my appearance and Edward's departure up the stairs.

"Edward?" she softly called after him. He stopped and then quickly continued, disappearing before my human eyes could register movement.

Esme moved quickly toward me and looked at my wet clothes. I was shivering again and I was sure she noticed.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you cold? Oh, you look freezing! Here, come with me," she said in a worried was before taking my hand and guiding me up the stairs.

"I'm fine, just cold…and a little wet," I chattered, glancing behind me at the puddles of water I was leaving behind on the staircase.

"A little?" Esme laughed, "Darling, you're drenched and shivering."

We left the stairs on the second floor and walked down the hall away before entering the door that I had come to know as Esme and Carlisle's room. I had never been in it before, when I could actually see.

Their room was huge, probably the biggest bedroom in the house. Their bed was in the center, against one wall- a trunk at the end of it-, with bookshelves lining two walls. Along the other wall and a half that the bed did not occupy, there was a hallway and a deep-colored wood vanity with a large mirror.

Esme disappeared down the hallway and I followed slowly. There were two doors down the hallway. Esme opened one and walked through. I walked to the door and my mouth dropped in awe. It was the largest closet I had ever seen. There were clothes that lined both sides of the walls and cases of shoes and jewelry in the back.

Esme was shuffling through a rack of dresses and stopped when she reached a light pink flowy dress. It had two thick straps and a sash that tied around the waist. It was gorgeous and looked to be very expensive. She held it up in the light before coming toward me. She took my hand again and we walked out of the closet, turning the light off. Directly across the hall, was the second door. She opened it and I was shocked again.

It was a bathroom, but not any ordinary bathroom. The sinks and counter tops were marble, as was the floor. On one side, there was a huge, marble Jacuzzi and on the other there was a marble shower with glass surrounding it. It was beautiful.

Esme dropped my hand and walked toward the sink. She opened a small cabinet and pulled out a towel.

"Here," she said with a smile as she passed me the towel, "I'll warm up the tub for you."

"Thank you," I replied.

She turned one knob on the huge tub and hot, steaming water began to cascade down. After a few minutes, the tub was full and the water was shut off.

"I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything," she spoke.

"Thanks," I repeated. My wet clothes and hair were making me feel sticky with the fogged up room. I was itching to peel off the layers and dive in; to free myself from the wet clothes that covered almost every inch of my freezing skin.

"It's no problem, Bella."

Esme hung up the pink dress on a brass hook next to the door before shutting the door behind her with a soft thud.

I turned back to the bath and began to peel of my jeans. I stumbled once or twice, but managed not to fall completely. I then proceeded to strip off Edward's jacket, my jacket, my wet shirt, and underwear before approaching the tub

The water felt extremely hot against my icy skin as I shrank into the water. My numb skin tingled as I sat. I laid my head back once I was fully submerged and watched my dark hair float on the surface. I felt the warmth of the water seep through my skin and begin to warm me up, though a few chills still climbed my spin now and again. Next to the Jacuzzi, a large, red bottle of something sat. I picked it up and read the label:

Aromatherapy Bath: Fresh Rose Scent

I unscrewed the top and poured some of the thin, burgundy flakes into my hand and sprinkled them around me. As the flakes began to dissolve, the aroma of roses filled the bathroom. The steaming water turned a deep, dark burgundy. I laid my head back, and sank down into the warm, red water.

**Once again, I am so sorry to get this out late. Part of the problem was that I had perfected the middle of this story yet. Right now, this story looks to be around 15 chapters long. It might changes later though. The next chapter should be up soon since I know where I am going from here. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!**

**-CJ**


	6. Sunshine

**I am so so sorry for not updating in so long! I just got very sidetracked with going to my grandma's funeral thingy, end of the year activities, paddling with my canoe club, etc. Good news: it's summer break in a week and then I should have more time to write. **

**I'd like to apologize again, and I hope you guys will continued to read my story despite my lack of updates! **

**My friend gave me this joke a few days ago, and I just had to put in on here. Sorry if it offends anyone. I am not for or against Clinton (how can you if you don't know him personally?) so please don't think too much of it. I just thought it was funny.**

Back when Bill Clinton and Hillary got married Bill told her, "There's one thing I want you to know. There's a box under my bed and I don't want you to look in it until I die."

Hillary agreed to this but, over the years, the curiosity got the better of her and she finally looked in it. She found three beer cans and 1.5 million dollars in cash.

When she asked Bill what the beer cans were for, he replied, "Well, those are for all the times I've cheated on you."

Hillary said, "Well, that's not bad after all these years and you being a politician and traveling and all." 

She was about to leave, but then she said, "Hey, Bill, what about the 1.5 million dollars?"

Bill replied, "That's for all the times the box got full and I had to cash the cans in."

**Anyway, on with the show…**

Chapter 5

Sunshine

I was now standing in front of the full length mirror in Esme's closet. I had sat in the Jacuzzi, letting the warm, rose-scented water unthaw my frozen body and the heavy steam wrap around my skin for an immeasurable amount of time.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you!" Esme exclaimed as she stepped around the corner to look at me.

And it did. The pink dress's straps fit me perfectly on my small shoulders; the pink sash tied delicately around my waist, giving me an illusion of prominent curves. Beyond the sash, the flowing material fell in soft waves past my knees. Esme had offered me a pair of flats, pink with white lace, but I had refused.

"I'll probably be here until my clothes are dry, anyways," I had said.

Esme had nodded, picked up my dripping clothes, and had exited the room to give me freedom to change. She was back now, leaning against the frame of her closet. This was an Esme I had never seen before. In all the time I had known her, she had always seemed loving, older than her "children", slightly protective, and always alert. A mother. Now she seemed different standing among her many rack of clothes in her gorgeous closet. She seemed to be younger and to fit into her body; more like someone who could relate to me instead of the mother of my boyfriend. She seemed like a young woman who had just reached the outside world for the first time. Most of all, she seemed approachable in a way that all young people did. Maybe it was because they were naïve or inexperienced in the world. Whatever it was, Esme seemed to possess it.

She cocked her head slightly to the right in curiosity. I noticed I had been staring at her and I quickly shifted my eyes back to my reflection. What was it before that always made Esme unapproachable? Was it her immense beauty? Her age? Her knowledge? I discreetly watched her through the reflection of the mirror. She had a soft, loving smile playing across her face; her hair falling in soft golden-brown tendrils around it. She was wearing a light beige sweater and a pair of tan khakis and brown lace up shoes. She looked like a mother in every way but her actual body.

I turned now, done ogling at Esme's apparent beauty, and approached the door. She gave me a warm smile as I passed her which I returned. As I exited her bedroom, I came upon the hallway and then the stairs. I ran my hand along the fine wooden banister as I walked up the stairway. My bare feet created a muffled sound as they made contact with the cold, wood flooring.

I soon came to Edward's room, a soft music floating outside and down the hall. I pushed open the door that stood ajar.

Edward was sitting on his couch, back towards me as her stared out the window and into the rain. He turned his head at my coming approach; although he must have heard me before. His eyes scanned from the top of my fast-drying hair to my bare feet before he met my eyes; a bright smile shone across his face to welcome to me to his room.

"Come sit," he spoke. His voice had returned to its previous softness of the morning, despite our encounter with Cyprien and Troy.

I walked towards him and sank into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist automatically as if it had always been this way. When I was comfortable with my head rested gently against his shoulder, he began talking.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for being somewhat vacant this morning. I just had a lot on my mind. I am sorry, my love," he said with the utmost sincerity.

I turned in my seat on his lap until I was facing him. I placed my hand against his marble cheek and smiled.

"It's alright. You really didn't do anything," I replied, but he shook his head.

"Bella, you could have gotten sick out there in the rain-" he tried to say, but I had moved my hand from his cheek and placed two fingers across his lips.

"Edward," I spoke, "don't blame yourself for something that didn't happen."

I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Slowly he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead, as to not break me, and whispered in my ear.

"You know, you look extremely tempting in that dress. Why must you torture me with such beauty?" he whispered playfully and then kissed the hollow under my ear quickly.

I turned a horrid shade of pink and a smug, embarrassed smile shone across my face, but Edward merely laughed with his musical laugh and picked me up off his lap when he stood.

"Edward! Where are we going?! Put me down!" I shouted playfully at him while he approached his bedroom door.

"Well, if you want some answers then I want to go outside and sit in the sun," he said calmly, though he was amused by my reaction.

Sun? What sun? I thought. I followed my gaze out of the huge windows and saw the first rays of sun peeking through the clouds, the storm beginning to clear.

"Oh," I muttered as Edward sat me placed me on my feet again. He looked me in the eyes before speaking.

"Do you want answers?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I nodded. He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles before speaking.

"Then let's go outside."

**Once again, I am so sorry especially since this is a filler chapter.. I got really sidetracked. Anyways, I will try to have another chapter out soon. This up-coming week, I have finals and promotion and Marine World Trips, and then the week after (the first week of summer! Yahoo!!!!) I am in Washington D.C. so I will try to get something out. 'Till then, thanks for reading and please review!!!**

**-CJ**

**P.S. I will be at the Petaluma, California Book Signing in August! Who else is going?**


End file.
